bonded(finished)
by blackwood108
Summary: during a battle between them danny saves ember. however because of it both of the young teens have unlocked an ancient law of the ghost zone. what will happen to the two? when will they learn to get along? when will i post my new stories? find out every wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

a door opens and in comes a boy with black glasses and a black ember mclain t-shirt. The boy looks over and smiles. "hello everyone good to be back. I gotta say I missed fanfiction and im really getting excited to write again." I set my things down and go to my computer. "first off I must say I am putting falling inside the black part two and phantom soldier on hold. until then I will be writing all new stories including a few new DxEs and a few special suprises. First of them after I get caught up with my stories I will be doing a reboot of ember in my heart with a few small changes. Next I will be doing a sequel. Ember in my heart return of a family. So until then I would like to announce my newest creation bonded.

Chapter. 1

Danny dodged another hit only to ram himself into a wall. "ouch." He said rubbing his arm. "as if that didn't hurt enough." He said to himself. All at once he looked around the stage for his enemy. Ember Mclain had announced she was coming back to amity park only for Danny to know full well it was a trap. She had rented out the old abandoned theatre. Only problem was once he got there she was already aware. "okay no hit wonder come on out wherever you are." He yelled arming himself. At once he dodged a swing from embers guitar. "if Im a no hit dipstick why haven't you written anything. Im a bigger hit than you are?" she insulted throwing punches. Danny grinned. "um yeah how many songs have you written one?" he mouthed back throwing a blast at Ember only to have her dodge it. "no ive written a lot more than that when I was alive the song you know I wrote when I died." She said blasting Danny with a guitar riff. Danny went flying through half of the stage props.

Danny got up and rubbed his head. "now that is going to hurt in the morning." His thoughts were inturupted by the neck of embers guitar slamming on his neck holding him to the wall. He looked to gaze into embers burning raging eyes. "you know phantom you've been getting in my way for a while now. And frankly im sick of it." Danny realized he was losing air to his head. He took in as much breath as he could get and prepared himself. He then released his ghostly wail. Ember was thrown back and smashed through half of the props. Danny looked up to see behind ember. The place was coming down around them. A large part of the roof collapsed and was heading towards her. "Ember look out!" he yelled already flying and pushing her out of the way and out of the building.

As soon as the building crashed into pieces Danny looked at ember. "are you okay?" he asked he noticed at once she was blushing and he realized why and began blushing as well. He was still holding onto her. They both quickly got up and brushed themselves off. "are you okay?" he asked. she was avoiding looking into his eyes. "yeah im okay." She said barely looking at him. They stood there speechless until they both spoke up. "see ya later." ember said taking off. "ill be watching you." Danny said also taking off.

Embers place

Ember got home only to set the guitar down. "Dang someday this turned out to be." She said plopping into her chair. At that moment a knock came from the door. "ugh come in." she said irritated. All she wanted was to be left alone. The door opened only to her shock stood the observants. "oh no what do you losers want?" she asked. the one on the right spoke up. "Ember mclain you are to come with us at once." The left one continued. "it is of utmost importance." Ember looked at them sadly. "can this day get any worse?" she asked herself."

Dannys place.

"ouch jazz that hurts." He said frowning. "you still have a huge gash on your back Danny hold still." She said arguing back. "theres no way I can take care of all these ghosts by myself." Danny said frowning. It had been two months since sam and tucker had moved away and jazz was always studying for college. Jazz grinned a bit. "well what about Valerie?" she asked. Danny shrugged. "no good she still wants to waste me and destroy me." He said sadly. Jazz felt terrible for her little brother. She wished she could help hm with his girl problems.

Their parents were gone for a year studying ghost with the guys in white and that left jazz in charge. Not that Danny would've argued anyway. She gave him a small hug and smiled. "don't worry little brother its not as though things could get worse." She said smiling. "on the contrary it can." Danny and jazz looked up to see clockwork standing there. "clockwork whats going on?" he asked. clockwork frowned. "the council of the ghost zone wishes to see you at once Danny its most important." Danny got up and changed back to his alter ego. Jazz looked at him and smiled. "ill order pizza for dinner." Danny smiled. "okay save me at least half okay?" jazz nodded as clockwork transported them to the realm of judgment. Once they got there Danny looked over only to have his stomach drop. There sitting in one of the chairs was Ember.

I hope this story is doing fine so far. And don't worry I will be finishing phantom soldier and falling inside the black when I can. Anyway I will see you all next week on wednsday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one im sorry for the late update. But im sure it will be worth it. so without further ado here is the second chapter of bonded. I do not own Danny phantom.

Chapter 2.

Ember looked over to see Danny walked in with clockwork by his side. Her stomach flipped as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. "hey dipstick." Ember said as Danny took a seat next to her. "no hit wonder." Danny said smirking. Ember elbowed him in the ribs. The observants and clockwork took a seat leaving the two in the middle of the room. "welcome Danny phantom and Ember mclain." The lead observant said eyeing at the two. Danny looked at them and spoke up. "why are we here we didn't do anything wrong did we?" he asked.

Clockwork spoke up. "no Danny you and ember did not do anything wrong." Embers hair flared up. "then why the heck are we here?" she said angrily. Danny could easily tell she didn't want to be there. "ember mclain the acts of you and Danny have unlocked one of the ancient laws of the ghost zone." Clockwork spoke. Danny looked at clockwork with a confusing stare. "I thought you said we weren't in any trouble clockwork." Danny said. clockwork looked at his apprentice with a smile. "and you aren't Danny." He said as he looked up. Danny and Ember looked up as well only to have a look of shock on both of their faces. A giant black book with a black star and strange symbols floated down towards the center in the middle of the room.

Danny and Ember looked at each other and then to clockwork who floated to the book opening it. "these are the ancient laws and rules of the ghost zone." He said looking at the two teens. He looked over at an older ghost now floating next to him. Danny was puzzled at the older ghost seeing at once he bared a striking resemblance to clockwork. Ember gasped. "that's clockworks grandfather." She said in shock. Danny followed embers gaze and also stood there in shock. The older gentleman looked at the two young ghosts with a stare.

"Danny phantom and Ember Mclain you have unlocked one of the most sacred laws of the ghost zone. One that has not been active for at least nine hundred years." He then floated over to the book and read the text aloud. "if a human ever saves a ghost from any physical harm then that ghost is in that humans debt for 90 days." Danny and ember looked at each other before Danny spoke up.

"wait when did this happen?" Danny asked. clockwork snapped his fingers and in an instant the whole room was at once where Danny and Ember were not but a few hours ago. Danny watched as he pushed Ember out of the way. "Ember watch out!" he yelled as he saw himself push her out of the rubbles way. Danny found himself blushing and turned to see ember doing the same. The room returned to normal and clockwork spoke up. "now then Danny need I say more?" he asked. Danny responded. "yeah what do you mean the ghost is in the humans debt for 90 days and who is the…" Danny stopped and turned and looked at ember and she did the same both of them now putting two and two together.

Clockwork smiled. "that's not fair." Ember shrieked. "I agree." Danny followed. Ember was expecting an insult or some wise crack but what came out of dannys mouth shocked her. "all I did was save an enemy and your punishing Ember for life?" he said. Ember looked at Danny full of confusion. "tell me Danny." Clockwork spoke up. "why did you save miss mclain?" he asked. Danny looked at clockwork like he had just asked him to commit murder. "whats that supposed to mean?" he said eyes glowing green in anger. "im the hero I protect anyone including my enemies." Ember looked at Danny with utmost shock. "he was sticking up for me?" she asked herself. Clockwork looked at Danny and smiled. "well my young apprentice I am sorry but im afraid all ghosts including halfas must follow the laws." Danny interjected. "but im half ghost." Clockwork only stared back. "which is why Ember Is in your debt until the 90 days are up." Ember spoke up after a while. "what happens if dipstick doesn't want this then?" she asked. clockwork sighed. "then ember mclain you will disappear from the ghost zone forever."

A dark figure watched as the events unfolded In the room. it walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "I hope you all are enjoying the story and sorry for the wall breaker but I had to see this all first hand" he continued down the hall as he continued down the hall. "I forgot to mention now that I have a new job I will have to post when I can but don't worry. It will all be worth it." he then snapped his fingers and in that moment vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Danny and Ember looked at each other with pure shock in their faces. Danny looked at clockwork with anger. "what do you mean she would disappear forever?" he asked. one of the observants spoke up. "Danny phantom listen it is not our fault or yours or anyones here." He said. Danny looked at clockwork who spoke up. "Danny let me ask you something. Do you think you and miss mclain could get along?" he asked. Danny looked at ember for a while. Finally he looked back at clockwork. "of course." He responded. Clockworks look didn't change one bit. "even with both your ancestors history?" he asked.

Danny and Ember looked at each other confused. Clockwork looked at Danny again. "do you remember your ancestor john fenton nightingale?" Danny looked down in embarrassment. "yes how can I forget the guy who tried to kill one of my friends?" he asked. clockwork looked away and yet continued to talk. "well then do you know what ever happened to his son?" he asked. Danny looked up in surprise. "his son?" he asked. clockwork continued on. "Max fenton nightingale went through the same thing you did Danny you had ghost hunting parents and youre half ghost." Danny listened with interest. "he had a witch hunting father and…." Danny had a shocked expression on his face. "he was half witch?" he asked. clockwork shook his head. "half warlock a male witch." He explained.

Ember finally spoke up. "so hold on what the heck does this have to do with me?" she asked. clockwork smiled. "everything miss mclain." He replied. He turned to the council. "great council of the ghost zone. Do I have permission to show these two what I am referring to?" he asked. the observants all huddled around each other. Finally after a while one of them replied. "very well clockwork you may show them but do not allow them to meddle with time." Clockwork nodded understanding and motioned for the two teens to follow him.

Later

Once they reached clockworks lair Ember got a good look around she had never been inside this place. "now then you two put these on." He said handing them both time medallions. Danny at once noticed these ones were black as night. He put it on only to at once go transparent. "woah whats happening clockwork?" he asked. clockwork smiled. "do you like them. I made these so that when we go back in time we cannot interact with the people of the past. And those medallions will make sure of it." he said. after both teens put on their medallions clockwork looked at them both. "first off Danny where we are going is at least one year before you vlad and the others went back in time. Any questions?" Ember at once spoke up. "earlier before you mentioned our ancestors had a history what did you mean by that?" she asked.

Clockwork only smiled. "all in do time miss mclain." He said opening a portal. "follow me." He said making his way through the portal. At once the two teens found themselves in a dense forest. "both of you stay close to me we don't want anyone lost." Clockwork said as the two teens nodded in agreement. As they made their way in the forest Danny couldn't help but think deeply about the events earlier. At once his thoughts were broken.

"..um hey." Ember spoke up. Danny looked over to see her blushing. "thanks for earlier." She said rubbing her arm. Danny coughed nervously. "n no problem." He said smiling back.

Clockwork stopped and pointed to a log cabin and farm out in the woods. "there is where you will find your answers." He motioned them to follow him which they did. They made their way to the cabin to see a woman with long black hair hanging the laundry up to dry. ember smirked. "cleaning the clothes old school huh?" Danny snickered and clockwork grinned. At once the woman called out. "Amberlyn would you come here for a minute?" they heard a voice coming from the cabin. "coming mother." As the door opened both Danny and Ember were standing there in shock. There stood a girl about dannys age. And looked just like Ember besides the blue firey hair and makeup it was a mirror image."

Danny looked at the woman in awe. he remembered john nightingale looked spot on like his dad but this was incredible. Danny then looked at clockwork. "who is that girl?" he asked. clockwork smiled. "that is Embers ancestor." He replied. Ember watched as the girl helped her mother with the work without question. "unlike you miss mclain this young lady knows how to behave." Ember glared at Danny who was snickering and received an elbow to the ribs.

After a few hours of watching them work Danny couldn't help but wonder how jazz was doing. Clockwork seemed to read his mind. "don't worry Danny I will take you back to when I took you from home. It will be as if no time has passed at all." Danny smiled. At once they turned to see a boy with long black hair limping down the trail. Danny and Ember watched as the boy struggled to the farm. "mother we have company." Amberlyn said. at once however the boy collapsed to the ground. at that moment both women were at the boys side. They turned him over so they could get a look at the boy. And again Danny and Ember were in pure shock. Besides the dirt and large scar on the boys eye and cheek he looked just like Danny.

Well that wraps it up for chapter 3. I see that many of you are enjoying this story. And trust me I am updating as much as I can. Anyway hope to update soon. And maybe ill update sooner I don't know. Until then blackwood out.


	4. Chapter 4

Well im glad many of you are enjoying this story so far. I get more PMs about this one more that any other story ive written. Anyway I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. They are owned by butch Hartman and nickalodean.

Chapter 4

Danny and Ember watched in pure shock as to what was happening in front of them. There was a girl and a boy who looked just like the two of them. Clockwork smiled and chuckled as he got a glimps of their faces. "are you two going to stop gawking anytime soon?" he asked. both nodded and continued as the events unfolded. "amberlyn go get your father tell him we have a patient." Amberlyns mother said. her daughter nodded and ran in the opposite direction that the boy came in. not a few minuits later she returned with a large man. He looked a little sickly himself but didn't look bothered.

The two girls explained what happened and they took the boy inside afterwards. All at once their surroundings started to look strange around them. Clockwork sighed. "come with me." The two teens followed and not a moment later they were in the realm of clockwork again. "hand me the medallions." He said taking them back. He put them in a strange bowl filled with a black liquid. "what happened clockwork?" Danny asked. Ember spoke up. "yeah things still aren't making sence." She said.

Clockwork looked at them both and held up his hand. "all in good time. But for now these medallions need to refuel on energy." He said. "come back next week on the same day." He said. Danny and Ember looked at eachother and were about to leave when clockwork stopped them. "but first miss mclain Im sorry I forgot to mention. Until the law is complete you cannot return to your realm it is under lockdown by the ghost zone itself." He said.

Ember looked dumbstruck. "a-are you kidding me?" she asked irritated. "I cant go home?!" she said causing her hair to flair up. Clockwork nodded. "im sorry but no you cannot." He replied. She was about to yell when Danny spoke up. "you can stay with me if you want." He said. Ember looked at him as if he had just called himself king of the ghost zone. "look no offence dipstick but if I recall your parents are ghost hunters. And well im a ghost." She said.

Danny smiled. "relax theyre out of town for the year. And my friends are gone for the summer. The only one at my house is my sister and she wont mind." He said. Ember was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. "I cant really argue my way out of this can i?" Danny shook his head. "nope." Danny turned and said goodbye to clockwork along with Ember and flew on his way home.

Later.

Danny and Ember got to the portal. Danny stopped Ember for a moment. "hang on while I shut off the security system." He said disappearing in a flash. Not a few seconds later did he show up again. "okay its safe." He said smiling. Ember walked in and looked around. All the lab was covered with metal scrap and junk. "wow and I thought my place was messy." She said making Danny laugh. They made their way upstairs only to see the lamp on. Jazz sat in the lazy boy sound asleep.

Danny turned to Ember. "ill explain to her whats going on in the morning." He said smiling. Ember couldn't help but smile back. They made their way upstairs and into dannys room. "wait a sec babypop where am I sleeping?" Ember asked. Danny pulled out a spare pillow and lay down on the floor. "I call the ground." he said smiling. Ember looked at him with a strange look. "okay then." She said setting her guitar down and crashing on the bed. Almost at once both of them fell asleep.

Meanwhile.

Clockwork stood there winding up his staff. Almost at once the two observants appeared before him. "how did it go clockwork?" one asked. he didn't even look at them. "it went fine. We had to stop because these needed to charge." He said pointing to the medallions. The other observant spoke up. "and you are certain this will work? Knowing miss mclain she will try to change history." Clockwork shook his head. "there is a problem with that. These medallions aren't like my other ones." He said. "they make it so the person can only watch time not interact with it."

Both observants looked at each other with concern. Clockwork broke the silence. "now then leave I have work to attend to." As soon as both of them left clockwork spoke up again. "so what do you think of this situation?" he asked. a lone figure leaned against one of the clocks in the realm. "you believe history will repeat itself then?" it asked. clockwork nodded. "yes. You?" the figure nodded. "I agree after what you showed me it wouldn't shock me if the results were the same." It said. "yes." Clockwork said looking at the screen. Ember and Danny were already asleep. "Danny phantom and Ember Mclain will get along nicely." The figure said chuckiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Well heres bonded chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny woke up the next morning stiff and tired from sleeping on the floor. He got up stretched and looked over to see Ember sleeping peacefully. He got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. He showered got dressed and headed downstairs to find jazz already starting on breakfast. "hey Danny." She said cheerfully. Danny grimaced. "she wont be so cheerful for long." He thought to himself. "so what did clockwork want yesterday?" she asked. Danny flinched.

"well long story short we have a guest staying with us for the next 3 months." Danny said. jazz looked at him with curiosity. "what do you mean we have a guest?" she asked. at that moment they heard footsteps down the stairs. Jazzs eyes went wide as right in front of her was Ember. "um….hi." she said nervously. Jazz turned to Danny and glared. "you have ten minutes to explain what the heck is going on." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Later.

"so you save her and you get punished?" Jazz asked still venom in her voice. "Hey!" Ember retorted. Danny smirked. "look jazz its only for a while." He said. Ember got up. "im going to go shower it that's okay." She said glaring at Jazz. As soon as she was up the stairs Jazz let loose on Danny. "Danny are you insane!?" she asked waving her arms in the air. Danny raised his hands in defense. "Jazz calm down will ya?" he said. Jazz continued to flip out. "how can I calm down when one of your most powerful enemies is under the same roof as us?!" she said.

Jazz continued to rant on and on until finally. "so anything to say?" she asked. Danny only smiled. "shes staying here jazz." He said flat out. Jazzs eyes widend In shock. "have you gone insane or did she put you under a spell?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "look jazz remember Im the hero I protect and help anyone if they need it. Ember needs a home because hers is under lockdown." Jazz wouldn't give up. "let her stay with some of her ghost friends she has kitty spectra all of them. She doesn't have to stay here." She said. Danny got up eyes glowing green. "she stays and that's final."

Jazz didn't even flinch. The two stared at eachother for a while before jazz backed down. "fine but if she tries anything im going to the weapons vault." She said putting away the dishes. Danny smiled and sat down. for a while he couldn't get what he and Ember saw yesterday. Their ancestors meeting together like that. He was so caught up that he didn't hear jazz calling him. "EARTH TO Danny!" she said patting his head. "sorry what was that jazz?" he asked. "I asked what do you want in your omelet?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "mushrooms and cheese." He said.

Jazz looked at him worried. "are you alright Danny?" she asked. Danny nodded. "yeah just a lot on my mind that's all." He said. he looked to see jazz smirking. "admit it Danny." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow. "what do you mean?" he asked. she smiled. "you like her don't you." She replied smirking. Danny didn't get it until he put two and two together. "what-jazz come on you know that's not true." He said. jazz started laughing. "you have a crush on Ember don't you." She said holding her gut laughing.

Ember walked down the stairs only to hear laughing and yelling. "well normal sibling fights." She said. she got down to the bottom of the stairs only to hear jazz mentioning her name. "oh great what now?" she asked herself as her hair fumed. She got to the middle of the stair case to now hear what was going on. "jazz would you cut it out already!?" Danny said halfway annoyed. "then admit it already. You were thinking of Ember weren't you?" she said laughing. "I was not." He replied. Jazz kept going how ever. "you were thinking how pretty and cute she is weren't you."(by the way this is based off of an argument between me and all my siblings…..my siblings won.)

Ember blushed under her makeup. "jazz come on would you knock it off." He said putting his plate away. Jazz was giggiling like a little girl. "okay then Danny what were you thinking about?" she asked. Danny sat down and looked at the ground. "you remember when I told you about our witch hunting ancestor?" he asked. Jazz nodded. Danny explained what he and Ember saw the previous day. Jazz looked at him with interest. "so what happened to max?" She asked. Danny shook his head. "I don't know we had to leave because of something that happened with clockworks medallions." He explained.

Jazz frowned. Then her face lit up again. "I could go to the library later and look something up. Maybe ill find something about him." She said. Danny smiled. "thanks jazz. And maybe I can hang out with Ember for a while." He said. Jazz frowned again. "watch yourself Danny. I still don't trust her. And how will you explain this to mom and dad when they get home?" she asked. Dannys heart sunk he hadn't thought of that. "ill just deal with them later on." He said.

They turned to see Ember coming down the stairs. "what did I miss?" she said glaring at Jazz. Jazz spoke up. "ill let you stay here. But if you so much as lay a finger on Danny to harm him or anything like that. There will be trouble." She said. Ember rolled her eyes at this. "fine. So babypop what do you wanna do seeing as im stuck here for three months." She said. Danny shrugged. "I guess we could go see a movie." He said. Ember nodded. "okay I guess that will work." She said. jazz spoke up again. "youre not going out dressed like that are you?" she asked pointing to Embers rocker outfit. "whats wrong with them?" she asked. Jazz snorted. "youll stick out like a sore thumb." She grabbed Ember by the hand and dragged her up to her room. Danny looked up to the ceiling. "go easy on Ember will ya god?" he asked smiling.

So ends chapter 5 I will be gone for a while so I wont be able to update for 2 weeks. Ill see ya all again. Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

hello yall sorry I haven't updated in a while but Im glad I have a lot of reviews. Anyway I am pleased to announce that I am working now on a sequel to Ember in my heart. It should be uploaded to fanfiction sometime in the fall. So until then after this story I will finish up falling inside the black and a few oneshots. So here is chapter 6 of bonded.

Chapter 6.

Ember stepped into Jazz's room only to be stunned. She looked around only to see the walls were bare and all there was were book shelves crammed with books and text books. "wow welcome to bore city." She said sitting on jazz's bed. Jazz turned to Ember only to have a face of sternness. "look don't you get smart with me." She said opening her drawers. Ember looked at jazz folding her arms. "whats your deal _mom?"_ she asked full of sarcasm. Jazz turned to face her. "simple I don't trust you. You and your friends tried to get rid of all the men in amity park. So that's what my problem is." She said throwing a shirt and jeans towards Ember.

Later.

Danny was flipping through channels now knowing there was nothing on. "how long does it take for a couple of girls to give one a change of clothes?" he asked himself opening a can of soda. "you called babypop?" he heard Ember say coming down the stairs. He looked up only for his eyes to bulge out fo his sockets. Ember wore a black tank top along with a pair of matching black jeans. She wore a pair of jazz's black sandals and a pair of black heart earrings. "wow you look nice." Danny said smiling. Ember blushed. "thanks dipstick." She said smiling. Jazz came down with a wad of dollar bills. "go see a movie or something." She said smiling. She pointed at the bills with her eyes. Danny got the memo as both of them made their way out.

Danny and Ember made their way to the theatre down the barren streets of Amity Park. "so where is everyone?" Ember asked. Danny shrugged. "its summer and it gets pretty hot around here. So everyone is off where its cooler." He said taking out the note. "wanna see what my sister warned me about?" he asked. Ember nodded holding back a smirk. He opened it only for it to read "Danny keep your eyes and ears open I don't trust Ember that much. If you have to use the F.T. if you have to. Sincerely jazz.

Danny smirked as he put the note into a nearby dumpster. "whats the F.T.?" Ember asked. Danny shrugged. "the fenton thermos." He said. Ember shuddered. "whats up?" he asked. Ember frowned. "im claustrophobic. I get really scared around tight spaces." She said. Danny looked over to see that she was telling the truth. "wow now I feel bad about putting you into the thermos all those times." He said frowning. Ember playfully slugged him. "hey were even. You saved me remember. All revenge schemes are off." She said smiling. Danny smiled back.

As they reached the theatre they both looked at the movies playing. "so whats paranormal activity about?" Ember asked. Danny burst out laughing. "that's some dumb movie about a girl possessed by a demon." He said. she looked at him. "sounds good to me." She said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the theatre. "hey there Danny." Danny looked at the ticket guy only to smile. "hey Mikey how are ya?" he smiled at his classmate. "pretty good now that dash is out of town." He said. Mikeys eyes widend at who was next to Danny. "holy cow Ember mclain?" he asked. Ember smiled. "yep that's me." She said laughing. After a while Danny eyes rolled as Ember autographed Mikeys shirt. "so then what movie are you guys seeing today?" he asked. Danny handed him the money. "two for paranormal activity." He said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "dang hope you guys are in for a blockbuster flop." He said handing them the tickets.

Later.

Ember and Danny made their way out only for them to be laughing. "okay worst movie ever. Sorry I picked it." Ember said laughing. Danny doing the same. "don't worry I needed a good laugh. Micka micka help me!" he said making fun of Katie causing them both to laugh. "so wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asked. "sure. What do you have in mind?" Ember asked. they both made their way to the nasty burger. Much to dannys delight Valerie was at an expo with her dad. They got what they wanted and sat down. "not here huh?" Ember asked. Danny looked at her with a questionable look. "what do you mean?" he asked.

Ember smiled. "the red huntress. You like her right?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "no I did for a while but she wants to waste my ghost half." He said taking a sip of his soda. "well what about the goth chick I thought you two were a thing." She said. Danny choked on his soda. "Sam cmon she and I are friends." He said. Ember smiled. "that one girl that kitty overshadowed. What was her name again?" Danny shook his head. "Paulina no shes dating dash." Ember shuddered. "that blonde jock who wouldn't shut up at my first concert?" she asked. Danny nodded. "that's the one." Ember shook her head. "poor girl." She said making Danny laugh.

As the two returned to dannys place Ember smiled. "wow I never thought the dipstick would actually be fun to hang around with." She thought to herself smiling. "skulker would've had me pay for everything." Her thoughts were inturupted by Danny. "hello earth to Ember." Ember shook her head. "sorry babypop what was that?" she asked. "I asked did you have a good time." he asked. Ember nodded. "yes thanks." She said as they made their way in. the two teens sat down in the living room and watched television the rest of the day. Soon after a while the two fell asleep Danny fell asleep laying his head on the back of the couch. And Ember not knowing fell asleep in his lap.

Well everyone I will be updating in a week and we will get back to Danny and Ember's ancestors. So until then I will see you all next Sunday. Blackwood out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I understand I updated a little late but my crappy computer was acting up. So I had to let It cool off for a while. Anyway I am glad to announce in this chapter we will get back to Danny and Embers ancestors. Anyway here is chapter 7 of bonded.

Chapter 7

Ember opened her eyes to see Jazz looking at her with a look to kill. She wondered what was going on until she noticed she was sleeping on Dannys lap. She quickly got up blushing as red as a tomato. "um hi good morning." She said. Jazz simply shrugged. "same to you." She said getting up. Ember got up and walked with Jazz who was getting breakfast ready. "do you need any help?" she asked. Jazz looked at her with a weird look. "umm….i guess just set the table I can to the rest." She said. Once Ember finished Jazz spoke up. "oh and another thing." Ember turned towards Jazz who was pointing the spatula at her. "you try anything to hurt Danny and I will personally cram you into the thermos." She said with venom in her voice.

Ember was about to protest but a voice spoke up. "im not interrupting anything am i?" they both turned to see the familiar face of clockwork. "oh clockwork hi are you here for Danny? I can wake him up if you want." Jazz said already heading in. "no no miss Fenton that wont be necessary." He said smiling. "he should be waking up In a few minutes. Besides id guess you were making your pancakes that Danny told me about." He said smiling. Jazz blushed. "oh cmon theyre like normal pancakes." She said smiling. Ember looked at clockwork with confusion. "I thought you said next week we needed to meet." She said raising an eyebrow. Clockwork looked over at her. "it turns out I was wrong and that it is crucial we continue the story." He said.

It wasn't till around fifteen minutes until Danny woke up. He walked into the kitchen to see Ember Jazz and Clockwork all sitting around the table. After clockwork explained what had happened Danny spoke up. "so youre taking us into the past again?" Danny asked. clockwork nodded. "yes once we have something to eat then we can take off." He then turned to Jazz. "miss fenton I will let you know now you will see Danny around five minutes after we leave if that's fine with you." He said. Jazz nodded that's okay clockwork." She said adding the plate full of hot pancakes onto the table.

Later.

After the meal Danny and Ember did the dishes and they took off. "well be right back Jazz." Danny said as they teleported and found their way back into clockworks lair. He handed them the medallions and at once they were right where they left off. Danny still in pure shock as the boy Max Nightingale looked exactly like him. "Amberlyn go get your father tell him we have a patient." The older woman spoke up. "yes mother the girl who looked like Ember spoke up running into the house. Soon a well built man came out and helped his wife carry the boy in.

The three ghosts made their way into the house(which looked like any other old time house. There was a kettle stove and a pot boiling on the stove. There was a group of beds and one couch which they laid Max on. As soon as they did the man turned to Amberlyn. "quickly run to the well and get me a wet cloth hurry." He said. the girl without no hesitation ran outside and In a few short moments returned with a wet cloth and put it on the boys head.

"father will he be alright?" Amberlyn asked. the man shook his head. "I don't know dear. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days and he looks as though he hasn't had anything to drink either." He said getting up. "the only thing we can do is wait."

Later.

Amberlyn deciced later that night she would watch over the boy. Her father was about to protest until her mother stopped him. "I think that would be fine dear but keep the fire going its supposed to be very cold tonight." Her father then spoke up next. "be sure to keep that cloth on him cold to. His fever might get worse." He said. their daughter agreed and smiled. Danny and Ember watched as Amberlyns parents went to their beds.

"trisha its not like I don't trust that boy. Its just that.." his wife inturupted him. "now Hugh you and I both know that ever since we moved Amberlyn hasn't had any friends we live all the way out into the country. And the nearest city is hundreds of miles away." Hugh looked at his wife. "im still curious on how that boy got here on foot. If you ask me he was near death." He said. later on they were both asleep and Amberlyn was still wide awake.

She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something about the boy that was just interesting. Soon however she began to doze. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a sound. She looked only to see the boy shaking in his sleep. She looked to see he was having a nightmare. He kept saying. "no please don't do this they didn't do anything wrong please help." She didn't know what she was doing but she put his hand into hers.

The boy seemed to calm down and in a few short moments he quietly drifted off to another soundless sleep. Amberlyn kept wondering to herself what had happened to make the boy so scared. It was as though it was happening right there in the room. she soon drifted off to sleep.

Clockwork pressed a switch and in an instant time sped up till the next morning. Trisha began making breakfast for the family. Amberlyn did not eat but instead fed her food to Max. Hugh and Trisha looked at eachother and smiled at the sight. It wasn't till a few days later and around dinner that while Amberlyn was in the house cleaning up that she heared a sound they all turned around to see that Max was waking up. Amberlyn spoke up. "mother father come quick hes waking up!" she said yelling out the door. She quickly grabbed a mug of tea and brought it to him. She could tell he was dazed but still handed the mug to him.

"here drink this." She said. the boy still gazed looked at Amberlyn strangely but took the mug anyway. He chugged the whole thing down before Amberlyns parents arrived. "gods be praised hes okay." Trisha looked at Max smiling. Hugh looked at Max with concern in his eyes. "you okay there son?" he asked. Max slowly began to sit up but only to feel light headed. Amberlyn spoke up gently pushing him back down. "youre still weak you need rest." She said. Max looked at her with a stare that looked like he was trying to read her. But with no prevail he obeyed and sat back. "what time is it?" he asked. Amberlyn spoke up. "just a few minutes after sunset." She said. Max wiped the sweat off his brow with the cloth. "so ive been asleep for a few hours then." He said. Hugh put his hand on Maxs shoulder. "im afraid son you've been asleep for nearly 5 days."

Well everyone I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. Well I will not be able to update for the next two weeks i will have my computer looked at so I will not be able to do anything for a while. So until then blackwood out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody. I am back. My computer is still acting up but I can still update. I hope you all didn't wait to long. To make up for it this chapter is a little bit longer. Now for chapter 8 of bonded.

Chapter 8.

Danny and Ember watched as Max sat there eyes gawked wide open. "five days I was asleep?" he asked. amberlyn nodded. "we found you walking along the road and you just collapsed." She said sitting next to Max. Hugh spoke up after amberlyn. "you looked like you hadn't slept or eaten in days." He said. Max looked up shaking his head. "no I didn't I was headed….somewhere and I hadn't packed anything." He said frowning. Trisha looked and smiled sitting next to him across from amberlyn. "well young man you can stay with us as long as you need to." She said.

After they had finished talking amberlyn got up along with Trisha. Max was about to get up when he felt his head get light and he saw stars. Amberlyn sat him back down. "you need to rest. Youre still pretty exhausted and weak." Max began to protest. "what if I fall asleep for days again? Or worse what If never wake up?" Hugh spoke up. "don't worry yourself young man. That's very unlikely." He said as Amberlyn pulled the blanket over Max.

Danny and Ember watched as clockwork pressed the switch on his staff. And at once it was morning. They watched as the family including Max got up and ate their breakfast. Later on Max wanted to help out with the dishes. But amberlyn told him to sit down. he was still having shivers and shakes even though he was recovering. Hugh and Trisha took care of the dishes. Amberlyn and Max sat down and pretty much talked. Amberlyn talked about how she wanted to go to the city and learn how to sing and act. Danny could actually see a little bit of Ember in her. While Ember on the other hand saw a little bit of Dannys kindness in Max as he sat and listened to Amberlyn talk rather than interrupt.

Finally after a while amberlyn turned to Max. "so tell me max where are you from?" she asked. Max looked down sadly. "im from salem Oregon." He said rubbing his arm. Amberlyn raised her eyebrows. "where they hunt witches?" she asked. he nodded. "yes I ran away from there because I couldn't handle it. I had seen most of my friends burned or drowned because of it." he said wiping a tear from his eye. Amberlyn had a look of sympathy on her face and was about to say something when they heard a yell in agony and pain from the other end of the house near the barn. They looked at each other and without hesitation ran to see what was wrong.

They got there to see Hugh on the ground holding the side of his bleeding head Trisha holding him in her lap shaking with fear. "get on the ground all of you." They looked to see two men both rifles in their hands. Amberlyn and Max both got on the ground next to Amberlyns parents. "this place is now on property of lord Mastres anyone got a problem with that dies." The tall blonde one said smirking. His partner walked up to Amberlyn kneeling down. he pulled her chin up to his face gently. "well hey there pretty lady." He said with an evil smile. "leave her alone!" Max said glaring. The man got up and smashed the butt of his gun into maxes gut.

"you better watch your mouth son or Ill do worse." He said glaring at the boy. He turned to his partner. "take loudmouth out to the forest and teach him a lesson." He said. the other man nodded grabbing Max by the scruff of the shirt and dragging him along. Danny and Ember watched as they were helpless to do anything. Clockwork watched as the events unfolded. "what do you want from us?" Trisha asked eyes filled with tears. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the family. Amberlyn looked at the picture to see a boy with red hair and a strange crescent moon shape on his right eye. "were looking for this young lad anyone seen him?" he asked. "lets just say our bosses want this young man dead." Amberlyn shook with anger. "and what did this young man do?" she asked.

The man glared. "witchcraft is what he did." He said. "our bosses Vladimir Mastres and Jack nightingale want to burn this boy to the steak." He said putting away the paper. "we don't know anything about this boy were just a family trying to earn a living is all." Hugh said holding in the pain. "well were just gonna have to check wont we." The man said. at that moment however something flashed past Danny and Ember. they at once noticed the boy from the picture holding the man by the neck with his own gun.

"y-y-y-y-you." The man said through what little gasps of air he could get. "you will not harm anyone else anymore. Ive had it with you witch hunters." The boy said bringing the body of the gun up cracking the mans neck." He turned to the family now scared shaking. "don't worry im not going to hurt you." He said. he walked up carefully next to Hugh. "hold still this might hurt a bit." He said. he raised his hand and gently placed it on Hughs wound. Soon there was a glow and at once the injury was gone.

Amberlyn looked at the stranger with interest but flinched when he looked at her. "your friend was in the woods when I found him. Hes okay but pretty banged up." He turned and was about to leave when Amberlyn called him back. "wait. Who are you?" she asked. the figure turned and smiled. "I am called Nightmare." He said as he then vanished. Amberlyn once she was done gazing ran into the woods calling maxes name. she found him on the ground rubbing his head. "are you okay?" she asked. Max nodded. "yeah some guy knocked out the guy over there I think hes dead." Amberlyn looked at the none moving corpse. "he deserved it." Max said getting up leaning against the tree for balance. Amberlyn didn't hear. She was to busy thinking about the mysterious hero who had saved her and her family.

Later.

The three ghosts made their way back to clockworks lair. "so who was the cute guy we just saw?" Ember said. dannys heart fell to his stomach yet for some reason he didn't know why. "that miss mclain was Max Nightmare." He said putting the medallions into the black liquid. Danny and Embers eyes widened. "what?!" they asked at once. Clockwork grinned. "all in do time for now I would suggest going to miss mclains place and grabbing a few of her things. I talked to the council and they agreed to bring up the lockdown for a day. That way you could grab the things you needed miss mclain." Clockwork said smiling. Danny and Ember looked at each other said goodbye to clockwork.

Clockwork watched as they left. Once they had gone he turned to one of the screens and watched a scene that he had to wait to show the two teens. Max nightingale was being dragged by the man and was pushed to the woods. Max stood there as the man pulled the gun to his face. To the mans surprise he didn't even flinch. "so youre not afraid to die huh boy?" he asked putting his finger on the trigger. Max only smirked. "you wish." The mans eyes went wide as a pair of black rings formed and made their way around and separated. His clothes were replaced with black robes and a pair of small black daggers. His hair went from jet black to blood red. His blue eyes went to white and finally a crescent moon shape formed on his eye. Clockwork smiled. "Max nightingale and Max nightmare. Nice ring to it." he said as he watched the young warlock halfbreed make quick work of the man.

I hope you all aren't to mad at me for taking forever to update and I will update next Sunday. Depending on if my shitty computer listens to me. Until then blackwood out.


	9. Chapter 10

hello everyone im glad to be back. im sorry for the very very very late update. but ive had a rough last few months. first my laptop screws up then i got a new job that ive been busy at. and to top it off. ive had a loss in the family. my mother passed a day before thanksgiving but im hanging in there. but anyway im glad to be back. and dont worry this story is going to have a great ending probably 5 more chapters then ill catch up to the others. and after that im starting with a 3rd part of phantom academy so with that the next part of bonded.

chapter 9

Danny woke up the next morning only to see Ember and Jazz talking. "so what do you think about your ancestor and mine?" Jazz asked Ember who was digging into her eggs and toast. "Not sure i think its weird that this nightmare character showed up out of nowhere." Ember said sipping her orange juice. they both turned to see danny stretching. "morning sleepyhead." Jazz said smiling. Danny sat down as jazz heated up his breakfast. "i slept well actually." he said as he and Ember smiled at each other not that Jazz didn't notice. "so you two whats the plans for today while im at the library.?" she asked. Danny spoke up immidiantly. "we were just gonna hang out was all." Danny said as he and Ember blushed. this only made Jazz smile. "OK you two have fun then." she said shutting the door.

Ember sat downstairs waiting for Danny. "cmon baby pop whats taking so long?" she asked flipping through channels. she looked up only for her jaw to drop. "What too much?" Danny asked indicating his black leather vest and KISS t-shirt. Ember stared in shock. "Why the new look?" she asked getting up. Danny smiled. "i figured if im hanging with the famous Ember McClain i could use a new image." he said smiling. Ember gave him a smirk. "What happened to one hit wonder baby pop?" she asked. Danny smiled. "well that was in the past. i think we can get along." he said smiling opening up the door for her. Ember blushed as soon as she passed him.

a few hours later.

Danny and Ember stopped at the CD shop only for Ember to get at least 10 bags of records tapes and a few cds. "man ive seen a few of those in my parents room but i never knew how to work them." Danny said smiling. Ember smiled back. "well ill show you dipstick." she winked at him only making him blush. they looked around a little more and reached down the country isle. "yo Ember who this old guy?" he asked. she turned to smile. "Conway Twitty. my older brother used to listen to him." she answered. Danny looked at the songs and winced. "you're the reason our kids are ugly?" he asked. Ember giggled. "its a song meant to be funny and it is." she said going through a few records. Danny stopped and looked at Ember. "you had a brother?" he asked. she nodded. "yep. he was country i was rock. my dad was jazz my mom was pop." she said smiling. Danny smiled back. "you mustve had a musical family there." he said. this only made Ember smile. "yeah."

they made their way back to Fenton works and soon Danny was learning a lot about tapes and records. "so what bands did you get?" Danny asked. Ember smiled. "well when i was growing up i was really into kiss." she said putting a record on. "but first you need to hear this." Danny listened as he heard a man and a woman sing. "this is Twitty." Ember said smiling. Danny listened more and laughed as the song continued on. as the record ended Danny looked to see Ember put in a kiss record. Danny smiled as the song "i was made for loving you" started playing and Ember started dancing. she grabbed Danny hands trying to pull him up.

"cmon dance with me dipstick." she said eagerly. Danny was hesitant but got up and joined in the fun. after a few hours of dancing the two sat and enjoyed the quiet. "so hey Ember question for ya." Danny asked. Ember smiled. "sure thing dipstick." Danny looked over. "do you think we could...you know be friends?" he asked. Ember blushed only smiling. "maybe." she replied. Danny was about to say something until he felt Ember give a kiss on the cheek. he was a little shocked at first but soon smiled. "ill take that as a yes?" he asked. Ember nodded. their eyes locked and smiled at each other they didn't even hear Jazz walk in smirking at the scene.

"Jeez have i missed that much?" she asked making the two jump. "oh h-hi Jazz." Danny said stuttering and Ember looking away from Danny blushing. Jazz stood there smirking. "so what did i miss?" Jazz asked only for the two to keep blushing. Jazz reached into her bag and pulled out a large library book. "well if you two lovebirds are done i mightve found something on our ancestors." she said walking into the kitchen. Danny and Ember looked at each other. "umm i suppose we should go in with her then?" Ember asked blushing. Danny shrugged. "i guess she wont quit bugging us until we do." he said. only for Ember to get up smiling at him. "well babypop lets get to it then." she said smirking and giving him a sly wink.

meanwhile.

clockwork watched and turned to a shadowed figure behind him. "now you see clockwork?" he asked. the master of time nodded. "yes you were right. the two teens feelings for each other have grown. so what was the point?" he asked turning to him. the figure walked up to the screen. "and you wonder why you know everything but what my plan is." clockwork shook his head. "you don't belong in this world so of course i don't." he said. the figure smirked under his hood. "either way what do you think do you think Danny could break the curse?" he asked. Clockwork nodded. "i believe so yes." clockwork floated up to the bowl of black liquid that the medallions were in. "only a few more days." he said. he raised his staff to switch the screen to amberlyn and max. "im more interested with these two." clockwork said. the figure nodded. "i agree. were gonna have to look into this a little more."

well im glad to be back folks. and hey sorry there wasn't much action in this one. but let me say the whole time i couldn't write ive been brain storming. so i hope everyone loves the stories to come great to write again.


	10. Chapter 11

hello everyone. sorry y'all had to wait a whole week for an update. anyway i got a lot of emails about when im going to update my stories falling inside the black 2 along with phantom soldier well rest assured i will update when i can. and trust me it will be EPIC!

chapter 10.

Danny sat down next to Ember sitting across from Jazz. "OK both of you brace yourselves on this." Jazz said opening the book in front of her. Danny and Ember opened it to see photo from early Amity Park. Danny recognized Jack Nightingale Fenton along with Max. "that's him my ancestor who chilling with Embers." Danny said. Jazz nodded. "now look at this the guy was on the run apparently." she flipped the page and what Danny and Ember saw made their jaws drop. Max Nightingale was tied to wood and about to be burnt at the steak. "that's awful." Ember said. Jazz pointed out a news paper article. "yeah and look it said he was blamed for his mothers murder. he kept saying he didn't do it."

Danny and Ember read more on the article. "his mom was stabbed and he was blamed for it?" Ember asked horrified. "indeed." they all turned to see clockwork. "he was framed but he did not do it." clockwork stood by the two looking at the photos. "so if he was burned at the steak how is he still alive?" Ember asked. clockwork only smiled. "who said he died." Danny and Ember looked at clockwork with shocked expression. "how did he live?" Danny asked. "if you would like to see perhaps i should show you. but." clockwork held out his own time medallions. "you must not interact with time. the black star medallions are still soaking in the bowl. you must give me your word you will only observe and not interact." Danny and Ember nodded as they put on the medallions.

later.

Danny and Ember held hands as clockwork pressed the switch swirling them back in time. "time in." he said as swirls erupted around the three of them. as they reached their destination. there was a forest that was black as night only the moon was bright. Danny and Ember blushed to realize they were still holding hands. they quickly pulled back stepping away. clockwork only smirked under his cloak. "if you two lovebirds are done follow me. and stay hidden." he said leading them into the dark woods. soon they reached a town that had a bright orange light in the middle of the town.

"oh no." Ember said putting her hands to her mouth. they looked over to see a burning taking place. Danny and Ember both gasped as they saw max nightingale tied to a steak and in front of him was his father. "Max Nightingale you stand before us for crimes against this town. for the act of murder of my wife angelica nightingale." everyone booed and hissed along as applauded as Max struggled. "father listen to me! i never killed my mother it wasn't me please you have to believe me!" he pleaded. Jack turned and punched the boy making Danny and Ember flinched.

"i have no son!" jack yelled as Max mumbled and fought the blood coming from his nose. "my wife is dead to me because of you you..you..monster!" he yelled at his son. Danny looked and nudged Ember. "look." he said pointing at Max. they looked to see Max's eyes burning. Jack lit the wood on fire and Ember held her breath as Max was engulfed in flame. "now Max." Jack said to the fire. "die in the name of.." he never got to finish as the flames along with the fire exploded in all directions. Danny and Ember gasped as the fire was blown away by none other than Max Nightmare. "its him." Ember whispered. the figure who had saved Embers ancestors the one who appeared after Danny's had disappeared.

Danny watched as his ancestor picked up jack by the neck. "if you are not my father you are my enemy." he threw jack through a house only for him to land in front of the ghosts watching the fight. they quickly became invisible and in time for jack to get up but was smashed into a tree by Max. Danny watched with each painful moment as the two went at it. soon jack was slammed into a tree. Max flew at lightning speed slamming his elbow into his father knocking him out of the tree and into another building. The villagers fled in all different directions as father and son were locked in combat. Jack got up only for Max to grab him by the neck again slamming him into a crater.

"tell me father. what hurts more the fact your son knows witchcraft or that you murdered hundreds of innocents?" Max said slamming his father into the ground again only harder. Max held up his hands and rocky hands burst out of the ground holding Jack in his place. "you practice witchcraft Max you're just like everyone else who was burned at the steak." the hands holding him squeezed harder. "NONE OF THEM WERE WITCHES YOU IDIOT!" jack screamed in agony as his son screamed in hatred. "the only witch in town was the only woman who took care of me who married you. my mother."

Jack looked at Max in anger. "you lie my wife would never be a filthy witch." he said. Max only snapped his fingers lowering the earthy hands so he and jack were leveled. "she was you idiot. she took care of me and you. why would i kill her?" he said angrily. before Jack could answer Max raised his fist covered in fire and punched Jack as hard as he could leaving a fist shaped bruise and burn. "i will find my mothers killer then you will regret everything you have ever done." the rocky hands let jack go only for Max to turn and kick his father into a tree. "and then you will pay father." Max turned only to vanish into the woods.

Danny and Ember watched as Max disappear into the darkness of the woods. Danny turned to see Ember wipe tears away. "poor guy." she said looking where Max was. Danny nodded. "yeah i cant help but feel sorry for him." he said. Clockwork looked at Danny. "sounds like the problem that Walker put you through correct?" he asked. Danny nodded. "well yeah very much like what i went through." Ember looked at him and Danny looked at her back. "long story." Danny said looking at her. Clockwork snapped his fingers and soon the three of them found themselves back at Danny's place. "ill be seeing you two in two days." he said to Danny and Ember. "try to behave." he said vanishing in a swirl of smoke.


	11. Chapter 12

I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I only own Max nightmare and Amberlyn.

Chapter 11.

Danny and Ember told Jazz about the events that they witnessed only to have her hands up to her mouth. "wow that mustve been awful to see." she said. Ember nodded. "he was about to die...but.." Danny spoke up. "he changed. He was Max Nightmare the whole time." Jazz nodded. "it kind of makes sense. Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Max Nightingale. Max Nightmare." Danny smiled. "he handled himself pretty good against his dad though he was pretty strong." Ember nodded in agreement. "i think the only one ive seen fight like that was you Baby pop." Danny blushed at her smile. "so what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" Jazz asked interrupting Danny's thoughts. The two looked at each other and back to Jazz who smiled. "how about I give you two some cash and you go on a date." she suggested only for Danny and Ember to blush. "I mean it. You two have been hanging out for the last two months. I think its time you go out enjoy each others company." she said making Danny and Ember blush badly.

Later that night.

Danny waited downstairs in a sports jacket along with a white collar shirt with a pair of black jeans. "cmon Fenton calm down its just a date. You and Ember have gotten along just fine the last few months. You can do this." he took a deep breath as he looked over only for his jaw to drop. Ember came down wearing a velvet red dress along with black high heel stilettos. "Whats gotten into you dipstick?" she asked. Danny blushed and smiled. "nothing its just you look nice tonight." he said. This time it was Embers turn to blush. "well...thanks." she smiled. Jazz held out a wad of bills handing them to Danny. "go somewhere nice and not nasty burger alright?" she asked. Danny smiled. "don't worry Jazz I will im not a cheap skate." he said as he and Ember went out the door. The two took Jazz's advice and went to a small restaurant in downtown Amity Park called Cosmo and Wanda's.(see what I did there?) Ember looked at Danny. "ever been here before?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "no Its just brand new." he responded holding the door open for his date.

The two ate their meal talking. "so not the best way to spend summer vacation huh?" Ember asked. Danny looked at her. "what do you mean?" he asked back. She looked down. "hanging out with someone like me. After everything ive done to you and your friends." Danny looked at her smiling. "hey you're not that bad a person Ember. All you needed was a friend to hang out with." he said. Ember blushed under her makeup. "but..after what I did I tried to get rid of all adults I got a concert together to get rid of other music besides rock and pop. And so far all youve done is be nice to me." she said. Danny kept the smile on his face. "so I can think of worse things other enemies of mine have done." Ember looked at him raising an eyebrow. "like what?" she noticed at once Dannys face changed. "one of them tried to kill my friends and family." embers eyes widened. "what happened?" she asked. Danny looked away. "i try to forget it." he felt a hand on his and saw Embers. "you can tell me." she smiled. Danny smiled back. "well before I tell you can I ask you something?" he asked. She looked at him nodding. "have you ever heard the phrase "the only enemy you cant beat is yourself?"

Jazz spent her night looking over old scrapbooks of old amity park. She grabbed another pot of coffee and drank the whole thing. "gotta stay awake." she told herself. She flipped the page and saw a picture of Jack Fenton Nightingale and a group of people. "these were the towns law keepers?" she asked herself. She read the names and nearly choked at one of them she reread the name over and over again only to drop the pot. "that cant be." she said shocked. "i see you found it." Jazz turned to see clockwork standing in the entry way. "clockwork. Did you know about this?" she asked shaking. The ghost of time nodded. "yes I knew. He picked up the book looking at the person next to Jack. "that is indeed Vlad Masters ancestor. Vladimir Mastres." Jazz looked at Clockwork nervously. "does he have something to do with what happened to Max?" she asked. Clockwork nodded. "in a way yes he is a key factor in the history lesson im giving Danny and Ember." he said smiling. Jazz looked at him smiling. "so why give them a lesson about this anyway? Last I heard Danny and Ember triggered an ancient law of the ghost zone." Jazz asked as clockwork sat down. "it will take a while to explain miss Fenton but I hope your willing to stay awake." he said making Jazz blush.

Ember looked at Danny wide eyed. "so...you had to fight yourself?" she asked. Danny nodded. "yeah he almost killed my family friends and I almost lost." he said. Ember smiled. "but you won didn't you? You haven't had a run in with him did you?" she asked. Danny smiled back. "well yeah but you can thank clockwork for that one. Hes the one holding him in the new Fenton thermos I built." Danny explained. Ember looked at him. "so what did I look like in the future?" she asked. Danny winced. "um yeah about that. My alternate evil half used his ghostly wail and destroyed your vocal cords." Embers eyes widened. "you're kidding right?" she asked. Danny shook his head. "but don't worry I wont do that kind of thing Ember I promise." Ember blushed smiling. "thanks Danny." the two smiled and enjoyed the meals brought to them.

Ok that wraps up another chapter for Bonded. Now first off I have uploaded the prologue of phantom academy 3 attack of the black shadow. Check it out and message me if you have any questions. :)


	12. Chapter 13

Hello everyone im back with another chapter of bonded. So lets get to it.

Chapter 12

Jazz woke up when she heard the door shut and got up. "you think jazz is asleep?" she heard Ember asked. She go up looking around seeing that clockwork had left. She turned the corner quietly and saw the two sitting on the couch returning from their date. Danny smiled at Ember loosening his tie. "i think so." he said. Jazz watched smirking as she saw Ember twirling her hair. "can I ask you something Danny?" she asked. Danny looked at her smiling. "sure thing." his eyes widened as Ember layed her head on his shoulder. "have you ever really liked someone and never told them how you feel?" she asked.

Danny looked at her. "why do you ask?" Ember looked at him smiling. "i needed advice was all. There's a guy I want to tell how I feel about him." Jazz looked at Danny seeing his face fall to disappointment. "Danny cmon its dead on obvious who shes talking about." Jazz thought to herself. She face-palmed herself. "duh clueless." she said to herself. She looked again to see Danny force a smile. "you should tell him how you feel." he said nervously. Ember got up looking at him. "what if he rejected me? What if he didn't like me back?" she asked. Danny looked at her shocked. "then hes crazy youre so much fun to hang out with. You know how to cheer people up and everything."

Ember looked at Danny for a while and smiled. "so should I tell him?" she asked. Danny looked for a moment and then back to her. "yeah go for it." not a fraction of a second and Jazz gasped. Ember grabbed the back of Danny's head and pulled her lips towards hers. Danny soon found himself kissing her back. Jazz held back giggles at the sight of her brother and their guests lip lock. Soon the two broke the kiss and Ember gazed at Danny. "i love you Danny." Danny was lost for words. Ember looked at him for a while and smiled. "something wrong?" she asked making Danny blush.

Danny stuttered. "w-w-well…." Ember smiled caressing his cheek. "might be the night talking but lets face it Danny were bonded due to the law of the ghost zone. Might as well make the best of it." before Danny could protest he found himself kissing Ember again. Jazz smirked turning away and sneaked her way upstairs. "best to leave the two lovebirds alone." she said to herself taking one more look at the two.

Danny broke the kiss looking at Ember. "why me though?" he asked. Ember smiled. "youre nice to me you treat me like a real gentleman would and you save me even though it wouldn't hurt me." Danny blushed as Ember placed a kiss on his cheek. He only smiled. "im just being the good guy is all Ember." Ember only smiled more. "exactly. Ill admit dipstick I may have had a small crush on you but now its gotten a lot bigger now." she grabbed the scruff of his suit coat smiling. "so do me a favor shut it and pucker up." the last thing Danny remembered was him and Ember lip locked before both passed out on the couch in each others arms.

Meanwhile.

Clockwork looked at the medallions again and back to one of the screens seeing Max Nightmare his eyes glaring red. "you saw this scene then?" he turned to see his guest looking at the picture. "yes. And you?" the figure looked up. "yes I love this part of the story. It explains why I made up the bonded law." clockwork nodded. "after I saw this I understood what you were referring too." the figure walked up. "wanna watch it again?" he asked. Clockwork smiled and pressed the switch on his staff triggering the video on the screen.

( 5 days later In the past)

Max lay on the rug near the fire place rubbing the scar on his eye. "feeling better?" he looked up and smiled at Amberlyn. "im okay. You?" she smiled sitting next to him. "if it weren't for that strange boy." she said. (had she looked at Max when she said this she would've seen him blush.) he looked to see her put her hands to her chest. "Nightmare. My knight in shining armor." she said to herself. "i hope one day I can meet him again." she said. She looked at Max looking in the fire. "you okay?" she asked. Max snapped out of his thoughts smiling. "oh..nothing." he said. Amberlyn smirked. "you are a horrible liar." Max was about to retort when Amberlyns parents called for dinner. After the meal Amberlyns father looked at Max. "you really have had it rough huh son?" he asked. Max smiled. "well ive been down on my luck lately."

the family talked all night later about the strange figure who had saved them. "Nightmare was his name." Amberlyn said smiling. The two adults smiled. "i think my little girl has her heart set on someone." her father said teasing her. "Daddy stop it." she shrieked making everyone laugh. It was later that night the two got ready for bed Max and Ember lay awake in their separate beds. "hey Max?" Amberlyn looked at her friend. "Yes?" Max replied. "tell me about your family. What are they like?" she waited for a reply and for a while there was silence. Until Max spoke up.

"my mother was a healer. She dealt with people who were sick hurt and all of that." Amberlyn looked at her friend in the dark. "what about your father?" she asked. Max only looked at the ceiling. "Max?" Amberlyn asked. After a while Max answered. "i have no father." he said dryly. Amberlyn frowned looking away. "so hes dead?" she asked. Max was silent again until a few minutes. "you could say that yes." Max was about to drift to sleep until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. (without her noticing.) his eyes turned red and looked to see Amberlyn next to him. He was about to say something until he noticed she was asleep. "well ill tell her tomorrow."

farther in the woods not far from the familys home a small group was making their way down the trail. The leader looked at the home down on the hill. "Mr mastres?" he looked at the gentleman next to him. "yes Alex?" he asked. The hunter sat next to his boss cleaning his gun. "tell me what is so important about this hunt?" he asked. Mastres only smiled. "this boy is the son of Jack Nightingale. I want him dead just like his witch mother." he said snickering. "she rejected my love and affection for that Jack idiot and all it took was framing his son." he said with an evil smile. "ill show him how a real warlock should use his powers." he said to himself in his head. His eyes turned blood red in anticipation.


	13. Chapter 14

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. Sorry everyone for such a late reply. But here is the update. It has a little DxE in the beginning but the rest will be their ancestors. Now for the 2nd to last chapter. chapter 14

chapter 14

Jazz sat on the couch watching Dr. phil still smiling about the events of last night she had seen. Danny and Ember had a talk with Jazz that morning about them together and dispite what they thought Jazz was going to say they were shocked at what she said. "dont worry I approve of Ember now so you dont have to keep it a secret." she said smirking. She smiled and looked at a picture next to her a photo of Danny along herself Tucker and Sam. Her heart felt like lead. "oh no. Sam." she had totally forgot about her. Ever since she could remember Sam had always had a crush on Danny. Now that Danny and Ember were together she didnt know what to think. She only hoped that things would make a turn for the better.

Meanwhile.

Danny and Ember had gotten to Clockworks lair only for the ghost of time to smirk. "so the ghostly lovebirds show up at last." both teens blushed and looked at each other. Clockwork smiled handing them the medallions. "put these on because today is the last day we look into the past." the two looked at each other with curiosity. "the last day clockwork?" Danny asked. The Ghost of time nodded. "yes Danny today you learn why you two were bonded in the first place." Ember spoke up. "i thought it was because of that ancient rule of the ghost zone." she said. Clockwork forced back a grin. "well get to that for now however. Time in." the three felt themselves return to the familier farm of Embers ancestors.

They instantly looked over to where Amberlyn and Max were walking into the woods. "its a very nice day today isnt it?" Amberlyn asked. She looked over to Max who was deep in thought. "Max?" the boy looked up shaking his head. "sorry what Amberlyn?" she giggled. "i said today is a nice day." she smiled. Max smiled back. "yes. Yes it is." the two sat down near a tree resting against it. "you know im glad you showed up Max." Amberlyn said not even looking at him. He looked over. "whys that?" he asked. "because I actually have someone to talk to." she replied. "i had to leave our old home and all my friends but since you showed up I feel like I can be myself again."

Max smiled. "same with you." the two smiled looking at each other for a while. "Max you said you wanted to tell me something. What was it"? Amberlyn asked. Max looked down nervously. "oh yeah." he looked down at the grass and back to his friend. "Amberlyn you said that you'd want to meet that nightmare fellow again right?" he asked. She nodded. "yes I wanted to thank him for saving my family and I." she looked at Max again. "why?" she asked. Max sat there quietly for a while. "Max?" she asked again. "whats wrong? You can tell me anything im your friend." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked over and looked into her eyes. He was about to speak up when he sniffed. "you smell smoke?" they both looked over towards the farm both getting up and running back.

Amberlyns parents sat down in tears watching as the strangers who had shown up burned down their home. "now then both of you im going to ask this once." the man held up a picture of the boy who had saved them the previous week. "where is Max Nightmare?" he asked. At that moment he looked up to see one of his men dragging Amberlyn by the hair. "i found this one trying to get away boss." Amberlyn looked up at the man glaring. "YOU BASTARD LET ME AND MY FAMILY GO!" she was tied and gagged with her family as the man spoke up. "now now such language my dear." he held up a knife to her neck. Tears ran down her face as her parents screamed into the gags. "MASTRES!" the man looked up along with everyone else to see Max. "aah Maxwell you're back." the man put the knife away. "i heard you were still alive I just didn't believe it." Max hands bawled up into fists. "let. Them. go. Vladimir." he said through gritted teeth. Danny's jaw dropped. "no way. Vlad's ancestor?" he asked clockwork. The ghost of time nodded. They turned to watch.

"you mean to tell me Maxwell that these people had taken a monster into their home?" he asked. Max gritted his teeth in anger. "or have you not shown them yet?" he asked. He pulled out a rifle and aimed it at Hughs head. "show them your real form or I blow his head clean off." Vladimir looked up in time for a blast of white fire to explode into his face. The family looked up in time to see a pair of black rings form and separate soon Max Nightingale was replaced by Max Nightmare. Amberlyns eyes widened. Not with fear but with suprise. In her head gears were turning and spinning. "Very good Max you showed your true colors."

They turned to see Vladimir get up but to their astonishment there was no burn on his face. "now its my turn." his eyes glowed red and black fire erupted from his hands and blasted Max backwards into the burning barn. Amberlyn shrieked into the gag but when Max emerged from the barn untouched she sighed in relief. "youve gotten stronger Max im impressed." Max glared in pure anger and rage at his opponent. "but not enough." Vladimir floated into the air and Max did the same. "lets see how your physical strength is." Max continued to glare. "let them go first." Vladimir thought about it for a second but snapped his fingers and the ropes and gags disappeared from the captives.

"now that that is done..." he looked up only for Max to blast him backwards into the mountains behind him. Max flew down towards the family. "is everyone alright?" Amberlyns parents stood there in fear but she ran up and hugged him tight. "it was you it was you all along." he stood there but hugged back. "i wanted to tell you but I was worried you would hate me for what I was. Im half warlock." Amberlyn looked up smiling. "i think its amazing." she said. Max smiled and looked towards Hugh and Trisha. "both of you get you and your daughter to safety. This is going to get dangerous." he looked at Amberlyn. "go with your family get to somewhere safe ok?" he asked. She held back tears.

"what about you?" she asked. Max looked up to where Vladimir had floated up. "ill be fine just go hurry." Amberlyn turned to her family but turned back pulling Max into a kiss. After it broke she smiled. "be safe OK?" she asked. Max smiled still shocked from the kiss. "i promise." after the family had disappeared into the woods he flew up towards Vladimir. "sneak attack very good Max. you know you take a lot after me than you know." Max's eyes glared in anger. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU." at that moment Max flew at Vladimir as both fists met with a loud crash.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 15

Hello hello hello everyone I am sincerely sorry for such a long update. However I am glad to announce im back. Lets just say work was a nightmare for the last few weeks. But like I said im back. Now then hope the cliff hanger didnt piss you all off that much. So lets continue.

Chapter 15.

Amberlyn and her family ran into the woods only jump at a couple of loud explosions. They looked behind them to see Max and Vladimir now really heating up their fight. "do you think hell be okay?" she asked her dad. He looked at her and smiled. "that boy I think will be just fine. He seems to be holding on." she looked up back at the fight watching Max block a punch and throw a few in return. "i hope you're right daddy I hope you're right." Amberlyn ran as fast as she could back to the farm. She could hear her family calling her but she ignored it. Max was her best and only friend she wasn't going to just abandon him.

Max smashed into the ground getting back up and charging at Vladimir. Every punch was dodged or blocked and in return he got a few punches landed on him. "come on Max stop think about what you're doing. You're helping these lower beings?" he floated up catching a punch thrown by max. "that's right!" Max said through gritted teeth. Vladimir only sighed kicking the young warlock into the ground but smashing on top of him smashing his boot onto maxs head holding him down. "think about it just turn your back on them. We are more stronger than them." Max fought to get up but with no prevail to get up.

"what did they ever do for you lower beings like that tried to burn you alive for something that you didnt do. Why do they deserve to live.?" he lifted his boot only to kick Max into the ground farther away into a large tree. After a while Max got up face bloodied and bruised. "because they didnt take my mothers life away….YOU DID!" Max bolted landing punches and kicks at his enemy knocking him left and right. He smashed Vladimir down glaring at him. "you killed my mother just because you couldnt have her. You killed her and put the blame on me. You dont deserve to live."

he looked down at his enemy only to see a smile. "and yet you failed to save your mother. Your father thinks you a murderer. And all your friends died from witchcraft I blamed them for." Max grabbed Vladimir by the neck slamming him into a rock nearby raising a fist. "i will kill you I will end this." Vladimir smiled laughing. "oh max if you could do that you would have done it long ago. I however..." Max felt a pain in his arm and fell to the ground. He looked to see a dagger stabbed into his left shoulder. "..would love to end this. I gave you a chance to end our little disagreement Max but im sorry." Vladimir smiled evilly raising a hand a black mist arose from his palm.

"leave him alone!" Max looked up to see Amberlyn standing there crying. Vladimir only smiled putting his hand down towards Max. "Amberlyn go now." Max said to quiet for anyone to hear. "do you really think you can stop me my dear?" Vladimir said smiling. Amberlyn ran towards him angrily. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she bellowed. Vladimir glared. "you little bitch." he waved his hand only for black fire to erupt and blast Amberlyn backwards. "NO!' Max said angrily. Vladimir laughed. "little bitch did you really think that you could do anything against me?" he walked up slowly towards Amberlyn who wasn't moving.

He turned to see Max getting up on his knees. "you..." Vladimir smiled. "youre still up and about Max?" he asked chuckling. Max looked down and gritted his teeth. "dammit." he shook the tears out of his eyes and made a fist until his knuckles were white. "why am I not strong enough!?" he said angrily smashing at the ground. Thunder and lighting lit the night sky. He looked over to see Amberlyns parents run towards their daughter tears in their eyes. He looked at Vladimir who was laughing. "why? Why cant I be strong enough?" he asked no one. At once flashes of all his friends and mother all who were dead dead because he couldn't save them. He smashed his fist into the ground again and got up slowly. "Vladimir you bastard." Vladimir turned smirking. Max gritted his teeth even more. "ill kill you were you stand."

Vladimir only burst into laughter. "you think you can beat me Max? Oh that's a laugh so far youve landed only a few punches on me." he continued laughing but stopped. Max looked different and then the same. His hair was changing from red to white. Danny and Ember watched in awe as Max finally screamed a battle cry in both anger and fury loud and terrible causing the ground under them to shake. Vladimir looked at Max shaking in fear. "y-y-youre….." Max finally lowered his arms and looked at himself he looked in a puddle of the rain to see his hair snow white.

"it cant be you you cant really be him?" Vladimir said now shaking scared. Danny was about to ask what he meant but decided to wait. He watched as Max looked at himself. "what happened to me?" he asked himself. He then looked at Vladimir full of hatred. "you shriveling bastard what you've done all youre acts of evil lust and injustice are unforgivable." he began to walk towards his enemy cracking his fists in anger. Vladimir finally got a hold of himself and raised his hands. "dont dare talk down to me boy." he waved both hands franticly as flames erupted from his hands and engulfed Max. he chuckled. "you see max see what happens when youre all talk and no….." he back away now shaking again. The flames blew away as Max walked closer towards Vladimir.

Vladimir charged throwing two punches only to have Max catch them both. Ember and Danny saw nothing but fear in Vladimirs eyes. "this isnt happening this just cant be happening." he bellowed. Max smiled. "maybe its a dream." Vladimir shook. "maybe its just a nightmare." Max said smiling as he grabbed the fists and slammed vladimir into the ground and kicked him into the air. "no no no. damn you!" Vladimir screamed rubbing away blood on his face. "i am the invincible Vladimir Mastres. I wont let some boy get in my way." he looked down to see Max waving his hand in a circular motion. He looked around to see flower pedals floating around him.

He flinched. This wasnt evil witchcraft. He looked down at Max again who gritted his teeth. "this all ends now!" the pedals swirled faster and faster until the screams of Vladimir Mastres were heard no more. "its all over now." he said to himself. Max took a deep breath as he passed out on the ground.

Sorry to end it at another cliff hanger. But lol I just gotta its the only way to make sure youre all reading this :) dont worry I will update next wednesday.


	15. Chapter 16

Hello everyone I hope everyone was patient while I was gone. Im glad to announce I had an idea for a new Danny phantom story I will be writing In the fall. It has a darker tone but im sure it will turn out okay :) now without further ado here is the next chapter of bonded.

Chapter 16.

Danny and Ember followed the time ghost back to his lair still trying to comprehend what they saw. "clockwork mind if I ask something?" Danny asked. Clockwork looked at him. "you're wondering why Max Nightmare looked like your ghost form correct?" he asked the teen who nodded in return. Clockwork walked over to a desk and sat down. "well allow me to say one thing Danny." both teens looked at each other and back to clockwork who looked at them with a blank expression. "as you can tell Max was half warlock and you are half ghosts. You and Vlad are both half ghosts like Max was a half." Danny looked at the time ghost quietly. "you and Max along with Vlad are not the first Halfas."

Dannys eyes widend with shock and his head was spinning. "what do you mean?" Ember asked since Dannys head was in full throttle trying to calm down. Clockwork continued. "your family Danny. It has always been a well guarded secret. Every one hundred years a halfa would appear in your Family tree." Danny looked at clockwork with a huge questionable look. "so what number am I then?" he asked. "you are the 5th halfa in your family tree. Max was the 4th." Ember looked at Danny and back to clockwork. "if I can ask clockwork how do you know all of this? Its like you were watching Dannys family all these years." Clockwork looked at Ember and smiled.

"i have been how do you think I knew about Dan Phantom In the first place?" he asked. Danny smiled. "so you watched over my family even before I was thought of." they turned when they heard footsteps behind them. "yes Danny he has." Both Danny and Embers jaws dropped when they saw the same figure they had seen just barely fighting Vladimir the half warlock. Max Nightmare. He stuck his hand out to Danny smiling. "its good to meet my descendant after all this time." Danny took the handshake smiling. "same to you I guess." he looked at Ember smiling. "miss McClain its a pleasure." she was quiet for a while but returned the smile.

Clockwork smiled. "i wouldve assumed you wouldve passed on by now Max." he said getting up out of the chair. Max smirked. "what and miss out on missing this guy?" he pointed at Danny. "not likely." Danny looked at Max. "what do you mean pass on?" Max frowned. "its a long story." he walked up to the screen which flickered to life.

(one day after the fight with Vladimir.)

Amberlyn woke up to see her family standing over her. "mom dad?" both parents eyes swelled up with tears as they embraced their daughter. After a while she looked around and saw the farm and everything was repaired. "hows the farm back?" she asked. Hugh sat down. "that magical friend of yours fixed everything after he woke up he passed out from that fight." Amberlyns eyes went wide as she stood up. "Max wheres Max at?" she asked. Her parents looked at one another with sad expressions on their faces. "whats wrong?" she asked now worried. She looked at a note that her father handed to her. "its something he left for you." she opened it only to have tears roll down her cheeks.

Dear Amberlyn.

Im sorry to leave you so early but I did a lot of thinking for the last few hours I was out cold. I now realize that its to dangerous to have me stay around. You or your family couldve died that day I don't need to lose someone who means so much to me. I promise one day well meet again. I will be watching over you and your family. Even when you don't know im there. Ill never forget you though.

Sincerely your friend Max Nightingale.

Danny looked at Max who was re reading the letter over and over. "so what happened did you see her again?" he asked. Max shook his head. "no I went to go confront my father. Only he was ready." Clockwork spoke up. "one of Vladimir's men ran back and told Jack Nightingale what Max had done. So he got a posse together to hunt him down. No one was safe around Max." Max frowned. "Danny have you ever wondered why our family has had such rotten luck?" Danny thought about it for a moment. All those times his luck ran out a lot. "kindof.," he replied. Max sighed. "before Vladimir died he put a curse on me and my father. Giving every man in our family tree a ton of bad luck. I was the first victim there were many others, but you were the last."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "how was I the last." he asked. Max smiled and looked at Ember. "we have this young lady to thank." he said. Ember looked confused. "me?" she asked. Max nodded. "the way to break the curse Vladimir put on us was to fall in love with an enemy and tell them how they felt." Dannys head clicked. "and so when Ember and I…." Danny stopped for a moment. "sucked face?" Max said smiling. Danny and Ember blushed. "yeah that...that broke the curse then?" he asked. Max nodded. "yes. Now youve allowed me and the other members of our family to pass on." he smiled at Danny. "take good care of this girl got it?" he smirked. Danny smiled and nodded.

A bright light appeared behind Max blinding Danny and Ember once their eyes adjusted to it they saw two figures they recognized Amberlyn but next to her was a tall woman with long brown hair. "hello Max." she said Danny looked over to see Max fight tears. "hello mother." he walked up slowly to the light and turned to face Danny and Ember. "Ember keep him in line okay?" he asked Ember laughed and nodded to Max only for him to dissapear. Danny and Ember smiled looking at each other.

Well everyone I hope this story was a good one. this is not the last chapter but the next one will be. I know this wasnt as popular but hey I write what I think like writing :) Im glad I was able to finish this. And like I said after phantom academy 3 and prince of the ghost zone I will start on my newest one it is an AU for ultimate Enemy and yes it is DxE


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Danny and Ember returned to Jazz and told her what had happened. Even though she had already guessed how the two teens felt about each other she was glad the two had finally admired it. Soon Danny's parents had returned from their trip. And after a long while of thinking about it Danny revealed his secret to them about Ember. And even though they were skeptic about Danny dating a previous Enemy they were glad to accept Ember. Tucker and Sam took it differently. Even though Tucker had felt the same way that Danny's parents had Sam had felt differently. She felt that she had lost Danny only for good this time. She did however move on and meet a new guy she and everyone else were able to make it to Danny and Embers wedding 3 years later.

The end.


End file.
